verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mctoran/The Mctoran-Verse
The Mctoran-Verse is the Multiverse that constitutes all of existence within Mctoran's fictional RP Universe. It is comprised of an infinite number of Universes, each unique and different from one another. History Before The Multiverse, there was nothing at all. Not a black void, not a deep pit, just nothing. Then, out of the nothing The Multiverse was suddenly born. An explosion of universes, dimensions and realities. Four powerful energies then came into existance: Primordial Energy, Ignotium Energy, Xalnergy, and "Absolute Nothingness". Simultaneously, five races and beings were self-created: The Council of Life, The Xir'algath, The id, The Collect, and The Infinites. These five races were each given a different purpose. The Council of Life's job was to create, observe and maintain lifeforms, planets and universes within The Multiverse. The Xir'algath's job was to destroy or imprison certain beings or races if they were deemed too destructive or unstable to be kept alive. The Xir'algath were predominantly male, though a few females do exist within the race. The id's purpose was to represent and uphold certain aspects of civilization, philosophy and nature. The Collect's purpose was to develop and maintain an overall moral code for The Multiverse and its inhabitants. And the Infinites were tasked with the purpose of learning and compiling all scholarly and academic knowledge in The Multiverse. The Infinites are predominantly female, but a few males do exist in their race. Each of the Five had served their given purposes dutifuly, and lived and died by their metaphorical sword. Throughout the first few millenia of The Multiverse's existance, it was spent in a period of experimentation. The Five were trying to find what worked best for The Multiverse and how it should be run. However, some experiments ended in bitter failure. An example of this would be that of The Shadow King. Then, The Collect began a "Passion Project" of his, a Multiversal prison known as "Ironbolt Penitentiary". Suddenly, in a sudden change of demeanor, The Xir'algath betrayed The Fice, wanting to be the se rulers of The Multiverse and exterminate all opposing lifeforms. However, the High Archangels of The Council of Life were abke to temporarily banish The Xir'algath using their Sacred Seal. At this point, Ironbolt Penitentiary's construction is finished, and The Collect mysteriously disappeared for a very long period of time. Soon afterward, Whitegate Fortress, The Council of Life's own Itonbolt, is finshed being built just in time to contain its first prisoner, a traitir baned Archangel Donatello. Aeons later, The Sacred Seal had suddenly and mysteriously been broken. Who or what was behind it remains unknown, though it had to have been someone from within The Council of Life. Upon their freedom, The Xir'algath almost immediately gathered forces to begin another invasion. They brought their invasion to the sanctuary planet of Lamurix, in the Prime Universe. However, due to the actions of the planet's resistance and The Council of Life, The Xir'algath were again temporaily defeated. 90 years later, The Xir'algath were finally able to resume their invasion. In it, they tore down the iniversal barriers and the fabruic of Space and Time was shredded apart, plunging The Multiverse into a chaotic cesspool. However, due to the efforys of a Resistance team, The Xir'algath were defeated and The Multiverse had bern restored...well, at least somewhat Geographical Locations In the space outside of the universes in The Multiverse, there are physical structures and locations. Among them are: The Primordia Lucis The Primordia Lucis lies at the very center of the top of The Multiverse. It is the origin point of all life and light. It burns as bright as a star, and even almost looks like one, but it is in fact a large, sphere-shaped crystalline structure. Primordial Energy originates from the Primordia Lucis, being produced from Within the crystal and its fragments. Shards of the crystal are known as Lux Crystalli, and have been used in weapons and technology by The Council of Life and others. Primordial energy is like kryptonite to Xir'algath. The Chao Umbra The Chao Umbra lies at the very bottom of The Multiverse, covering the entire surface of the bottom. The Chao Umbra is an endless, dark roiling pit of chaos and destruction. It is the origin point of all darkness and death in The Multiverse. Xalnergy originates from the Chao Umbra, and can be crystalised to form Xalnite. In the same way that Primordial energy is kryptonite to The Xir'algath, Xalnergy is kryptonite to The Council of Life. The Incelebratus Thread The Incelebratus Thread is a weblike formation of thin, ethereal cords which link and anchor all universes in the Multiverse together. Ignotium Energy originates from The Incelebratus Thread. If correctly harnessed with the right technology, Ignotium Energy could enable beings to cross dimensions along the paths of The Incelebratus Thread's cords. The Beyond The beyond is the empty, infinitely-stretching void that begins just outside of the outermost Universes in The Multiverse. This is what is left of the state of nonexistance before The Multiverse, the area that had not been filled by Multiversal space and matter. No physical, metaphysical, hyperphysical or any other type of matter exists here, and this is where universes are broken down at the end of their life cycle. The Beyond is made entirely of "Absolute Nothingness", and this is where the energy originates from. The beyond has no "end" or "barrier" to speak of in any way. Ironbolt Penitentiary Ironbolt is a maximun security prison, suspended within a bubble of water. Created by The Collect, and run by robotic-like "Chassis" units, it houses many vile and violent criminals. It is rivaled only by Whitegate Fortress. Whitegate Fortress Whitegate Fortress is the tightest, highest Maximum Security prison in The Multiverse. It is a large space station/citadel floating in space. Whitegate was originally constructed after the first war between The Council of Life and The Xir'algath, to house Donatello The First Dark Lord. He is Whitegate's very first prisoner, but was soon joined by many others. From small-time intergalactic crime lords, to highly dangerous cosmic beings, Whitegate is never without an eventful day. Redgate Asylum Redgate is an asylum built buy the council of life, while Whitegate and Ironbolt are for more physical criminals, Redgate is for mental criminals, Michael himself has planned to close the place due to its dated methods but Leonardo always reminds him it will one day be needed Realms There are certain locations within the Multiverse that exist on a different plane of existance, tuned to an alternate dimensional frequency. These places are invisible to the third-dimensional naked eye on this plane. Here are the important realms: The Realm of Life This is the home realm in which The Council of Life reside and primarily operate. It is located on the highest plane of existence, and is similar in many ways to Asgard in the MCU. The most highly advanced weapons, technologies, sciences and magic can be found here. It is the most secure realm in The Multiverse, only given access and view to mortals that the Council deems worthy. The Realm of Death This realm is the exact opposite of The Realm of Life. This is the realm in which The Xir'algath reside an primarily operate. It resides on the lowest plane of existence. It is a savage, chaotic place, full of misery and hatred. Mortals who are given access to this realm are usually brought here against their own will. Icelnebratia This is a subrealm within the Realm of Death. When The Council of Life banished The Five Heavenly Kings from The Realm of Life, they were cast down into The Realm of Death. This place effectively acts as a prison for The Five Heavenly Kings. It is structured as a 20,000-meter-deep, 1,000-meter-wide hole, built in many layers, similar to Dante Alegeri's vision of Hell. At the bottom of the hole is a frozen pool of ice. Shadowspace This is a pocket dimension, from which all shadows and darkness in The Multiverse originate. The Shadow King was imprisoned in this realm by The Council of Life. it is believed that certain shadow walkers possess the ability to summon and store objects in this dimension. Xalnergy Pocket Dimensions Certain beings empowered with Xalnergy have the power to create pocket dimensions to inhabit, in which they control and can reinvent the laws of physics on a whim, essentially becoming gods. Many of these pocket realms exist throughout The Multiverse. id Pocket Dimensions The id are also known to create small pocket dimensions that normally mirror the universe they are currently in, however most id can rule the very fabric of their pocket dimensions and create the foundationals rules for them. The number of these pocket dimensions are limited to each of the 1400 id in the entire multiverse. The Realm of the Offspring A pocket dimension created by the id known as Irritus. This is an exception to most id dimensions as it is unique to any universe and primarily exists to serve as the home-world of the Krito fer, otherwise called the "Offspring." Universes There are an Infinite amount of Universes on The Multiverse. However, universe do not all always stay around forever. The entire Multiverse is a closed system, in which universe are repeatedly destroyed and recreated. The shape of the multiverse itself is that of an upside down cone, with universes becoming more compressed together as they are drawn to the bottom by gravity. The natural life cycle of a universe usually unfold like this: A universe is "born" or "created", and begins its life at the top, closest to the Primordia Lucis. As a universe ages, it begins to descend downward, being pulled to towards the Chao Umbra by its gravitational field. The closer a universe is to the Chao Umbra, the more corrupted it becomes by the Xalnergy, with its inhabitants becoming more evil and savage. The universes start to become more compressed together, creating the Multiverse's cone shape. Right before the end of a universe's life, it begins to fringe on the edge of The Beyond. Absolute Nothingness will then begin to leak into the universe, consuming the matter within and breaking it down. This stage is known as "The Decay of The Universe". Typically, this is the point of no return for a universe, though there are rare recorded cases of when a universe has been restored from decay. By the end, the universe is completely consumed by The Beyond, and disintegrates. New universes are created at the edge of The Beyond, as the leftover particles of the "old" universe are brought together to form a "core" and is elevated to the top of The Multiverse, thus creating a new universe, and starting the cycle all over again. If you are interested in the lore of the Mctoran-Verse and would like to know more, its official wiki can be found here. Category:Multiverse Category:Lore Category:Blog posts